Ten Things I Hate About You
by KawaPlease
Summary: One-shots  Des listes et des coups de gueules.
1. Cuddy's list

_**En voyant un épisode de la série "Ten Things I Hate About You" j'ai pensé aux problèmes que pouvaient rencontrer Cuddy dans son couple avec House... **_

_**Cuddy fait une liste des choses qu'elle déteste chez House, mais House fera de même dans un prochain one-shot! ;) Enjoy**_

House sortit son beeper et émit un soupir. Que lui voulait Cuddy ? Elle était bizarrement irritable ces temps-ci, pourtant ce n'était pas à cause de ses règles (il avait vérifié)... C'était, pour lui, la seule explication possible et pourtant, elle le bipait toutes les cinq depuis quelques jours et l'engueulait copieusement devant tout le monde s'il n'accourrait pas dans les trois secondes. _Devant tout le monde !_ House avait du mal à l'accepter.

Il rangea le beeper tout au fond de sa poche tout en le maudissant et il croisa le regard moqueur de Chase.

« Vous ne répondez pas ? Problèmes de couple ?

-C'est pas moi qui me suis fait largué par ma femme pour avoir assassiné un dictateur, répliqua-t-il sèchement. »

Il vit Chase pâlir légèrement et il en éprouva une certaine satisfaction en même temps qu'une sorte de remord. Tant pis ! Ca lui apprendrait, à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas !

Il eut juste le temps d'inscrire deux symptômes sur son tableau blanc qu'il entendit le claquement de talons bien reconnaissable de Cuddy. Il soupira à nouveau et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il ne voulait pas se faire humilier une deuxième fois devant ses employés.

« Je reviens, les enfants, lâcha-t-il, un peu anxieux. »

Foreman ricana.

« On dirait que papa House a des problèmes... »

Cuddy entra comme une furie dans son bureau.*

« Ca y est, dit House en levant les yeux au ciel, la revoilà... »

Elle lui décocha un regard furibond.

« Il faut toujours te surveiller, c'est pas vrai ! Depuis quand tu fais des biopsies sans m'en avertir ? »

House lui fit une mimique étonnée.

« Depuis toujours Lisa, et tu le sais très bien...

-Je pensais que tu aurais compris depuis le temps l'intérêt des procédures, dit-elle, le regard dur.

-C'est pas parce que je sors avec toi que je vais changer, Cuddy. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne savais pas que je sortais avec un irresponsable, mentit-elle.

-Je ne savais pas que je sortais avec ma mère ! s'exclama House, de plus en plus agacé. »

Cuddy haussa les sourcils.

« Pardon ?

-Mais oui, continua House, tu es constamment sur mon dos, House, je te bipe depuis dix minutes House, pourquoi tu ne viens pas dès que je t'appelle...

-Tu es injuste. Je ne suis pas comme ça, Greg. J'essaie de t'apprendre des règles indispensables au bon fonctionnement de cet hôpital. »

Il ricana.

« Nan mais, écoute toi ! Tu parles comme mon père ! Les règles, toujours les règles. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Je ne suis pas un chien qui accourt dès qu'on le siffle et à qui on apprend à pisser dans sa litière !

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça !

-Mais si ! poursuivit House, et il était heureux d'exprimer toute sa rancœur, même s'il savait qu'il regretterait pratiquement instantanément ses paroles. Depuis deux semaines, je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais tu es sacrément gonflante. Alors dis-moi ce que tu as ou casse-toi. Tu savais à quoi tu t'engageais en sortant avec moi. A moins que tu ne veuilles retourner avec Lucas ? »

Cuddy resta bouche bée. Les paroles de House l'a blessait plus qu'elle ne le laissait voir.

« Très bien, dit-elle enfin. Tu veux savoir ce qui ne va pas ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle explosa.

« Tu veux que je te fasse une liste des dix choses que je déteste le plus chez toi ? Alors en numéro 1, nous avons bien sûr ta désagréable manie de laisser traîner tes cheveux partout dans la salle de bains à propos tu ferais mieux de faire attention, vu que tu en as de moins en moins. Numéro 2, c'est ton obstination à faire brûler le dîner en me laissant récurer les casseroles ensuite. Ensuite, je déteste quand tu racontes à Wilson tes prouesses sexuelles avec moi, il me regarde d'un air bizarre depuis quelques mois. En quatrième position, pourquoi n'es-tu pas fichu de comprendre qu'il ne faut pas apprendre à Rachel à sniffer du sucre et de la lessive en poudre ? Elle a le nez qui saigne après et je me contrefous qu'elle soit tordante en junkie ou non ! »

Elle reprit sa respiration pendant que House posait sur elle des yeux ronds.

« Cinquièmement, t'amuser à dessiner des cœurs au feutre indélébile sur mon décolleté pendant que je dors ne me fais pas rire, je dois passer un quart d'heure à les effacer après !

Numéro 6, j'en ai marre de devoir toujours faire les courses et de te ravitailler en bonbons alors que tu es affalé sur le canapé à regarder des dessins animés ! Numéro 7, je déteste que tu réveilles à 9h alors que je suis debout depuis 5h, c'est frustrant tu ne peux pas savoir ! Ensuite, tu pourrais ramasser toutes tes affaires sales qui traînent par terre et les vieux emballages de préservatifs par la même occasion ! Neuvièmement, tu oublies toujours d'aller chercher Rachel à l'école et elle en fait des crises d'angoisse !

Et dixièmement, ajouta-t-elle d'un air timide, j'aimerais que tu viennes quand je t'appelle parce que oui, j'aimerais te voir plus souvent, surtout en ce moment où on est tous les deux déborder de boulot. »

House s'approcha doucement.

« Whaou, souffla-t-il. Whaou. Et c'est tout ?

-Je crois.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Je viens de le faire, non ?

-Eh ben... Moi aussi, je t'aime, plaisanta-t-il piteusement. Ca fait toujours plaisir de se savoir apprécié. »

Elle sourit, un peu honteuse.

« Désolée, murmura-t-elle.

-Nan, c'est moi qui m'excuse, répliqua House, un peu gêné. »

Il la prit dans ses bras – sous les regards goguenards de ses employés qui les fixaient de la pièce voisine – et il y eut un long silence.

« Promis, reprit-il, je ne raconterai plus rien à Wilson !

-T'as intérêt ! s'exclama Cuddy en riant.

-Ce sera mon tour. »

Elle le fixa sans comprendre.

« Quoi ?

-Ce sera mon tour, répéta-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. La prochaine c'est moi qui te ferais une liste.

-D'accord, fit-elle avec un petit sourire, tout en se préparant mentalement au pire. »

Ils se séparèrent enfin, s'embrassèrent légèrement puis House rejoint enfin la salle de différentiel.

« C'est arrangé alors ?

-Oui, mon kangourou, c'est arrangé ! répondit House à Chase, l'air joyeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ? risqua Thirteen.

-Oh, dit House évasivement, elle m'a fait une liste... »

_TBC pour la liste de House ! _


	2. House's list

**_House fait sa liste... Enjoy! _**

House ouvrit la porte du bureau de sa supérieure à la volée. Sa canne heurta le bois bruyamment. Il redressa la tête, essayant de paraître impressionnant.

« Ton heure a sonné, vilaine sorcière ! »

Cuddy releva la tête quelques instants et continua à rassembler ses affaires.

« Pas maintenant House.

-Mais, maman ! C'était mon tour ! »

Ses boucles noires volaient tout autour de son visage alors qu'elle attrapait son sac.

« Ton tour de quoi ? demanda-t-elle distraitement.

-De te faire la liste des dix choses que je déteste le plus chez toi ! »

Elle attrapa sa veste.

« Plus tard, dit-elle. Je dois filer, j'ai une réunion au conseil d'administration.

-Tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! se plaignit House puérilement.

-Ne fais pas ton gamin, Greg, répliqua Cuddy en l'embrassant sur la joue. A ce soir.

-Mais... »

Elle quitta la pièce, courant le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait avec ses talons hauts. Dépité, House regarda autour de lui. Il prit sa décision. Il saisit un stylo, prit une feuille blanche qui traînait sur le bureau de Cuddy et se mit à écrire...

Foreman entra dans le bureau de la doyenne. Personne.

« Merde, pesta-t-il. Tant pis, je vais déposer la demande de biopsie sur son bureau. »

Il s'avança et déposa la feuille lorsqu'il aperçut un carré de papier blanc qui dépassait. Il s'approcha encore et vit qu'elle était couverte de l'écriture serrée de son patron. Poussé par le curiosité, il s'empara de la feuille et s'installa sur la chaise.

« Lisa, puisque décidément, tu n'as jamais le temps, je te dépose la liste des dix choses que je déteste chez toi. Tu l'as bien cherché ! Je déteste quand...

1-Quand tu t'attaches les cheveux.

2-Quand tu t'énerves pendant des heures à cause d'une malheureuse goutte de pipi sur la cuvette des toilettes.

3-Quand tu me réveilles à 7h du matin alors que tu sais que je n'arriverais pas au travail avant 10h.

4-Quand tu es déjà endormie et que je rentre trop tard pour te parler.

5-Quand tu t'habilles sexy avant une réunion avec tes donateurs.

6-Quand tu ne _me_ souris pas.

7-Quant tu t'enfermes dans la salle de bain pendant des heures.

8-Quand tu me reproches de ne pas passer assez de temps avec Rachel et que tu n'aimes pas les jeux que je lui propose quand je suis avec elle.

9-Quand tous les mâles et lesbiennes de cet hôpital te suivent des yeux dans les couloirs.

10-Quand tu ne m'engueule pas (j'aime nos disputes).

A ce soir ! XXX

Greg »

Foreman esquissa un petit sourire. Ces deux-là avaient tout l'air de s'envoyer des vacheries à la figure. Un couple, quoi. Il se surprit à les imaginer dans des scènes de vie quotidienne. Impossible ! songea-t-il en pensant aux caractères de ces deux supérieurs. Ils étaient trop différents... Et pourtant, ça marchait. Leur relation tenait bon depuis maintenant 6 mois. En même temps, poursuivit-il silencieusement, ils se comportaient comme un vieux couple depuis des années.

Il entendit trop tard le pas de Cuddy qui revenait de sa réunion. Il resta là les bras ballants, la liste de House toujours entre ses mains. Cuddy haussa les sourcils en le voyant assis derrière son bureau.

« Que faites-vous là ? interrogea-t-elle en rangeant un dossier dans un tiroir. Et si ça ne vous ennuie pas, vous pourriez peut être me laisser ma chaise... »

Foreman aurait rougi s'il n'avait pas été noir. Il reposa doucement la lettre sur le bureau, l'air maintenant amusé.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? dit Cuddy. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ajouta-t-elle en s'emparant de la feuille. »

Foreman ne dit et se contenta de la regarder, hilare. Elle lut et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle émit un petit rire à la lecture de certains passages et posa finalement un regard froid sur le larbin de House.

« Et qui vous a permis de lire ceci ?

-Heuu... hésita Foreman. J'étais curieux...

-Curieux ou pas, si vous répétez à quiconque le contenu de cette lettre, vous serez viré, vous m'entendez Foreman ! C'est privé ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de lire !

-Oui, docteur Cuddy... dit-il en baissant la tête et en se mordant les joues pour ne pas rire. »

Il quitta la pièce en traînant des pieds en entendit Cuddy qui grommelait quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Lorsqu'il revint de la salle d'IRM, House trouva un petit mot plié en quatre et qui était recouvert de l'écriture de Cuddy. Il ricana et lut :

« Comme ça, tu aimes nos disputes ? Prépare-toi, car si tu n'avais pas laissé traîner ta liste, Foreman ne ricanerait pas à chaque fois qu'il me croise.

A ce soir »

Il sourit. La soirée promettait d'être belle...

_**Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé ;) Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ça ^^**_


End file.
